


Simple Gifts

by M14Mouse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother is much better at this than he was but May doesn’t seem to mind.  Al/May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them  
> Love bingo prompt: Falling in love  
> A/N: Read and Review if you wish.

His big brother was much better at this than him. 

Alphonse thought for a moment. There was a memory of Ed trying to give Winry flowers and that didn’t turn out too well. He did correct himself and gave Winry a new tool. It was kind of funny to watch Winry flail over some tool and watch his big brother’s face turned bright red when she kissed his cheek. That made him smile. 

This leaded him to the conclusion that it was a hit or miss thing with girls. 

Of course, he could ask Granny or Winry for their advice. They really can’t help since they were miles away. He kind of saw that becoming sort of embarrassing. Granny would ask who the girl was and all sorts of uncomfortable questions like when are you going to bring this girl home. Although, Winry have an idea who it is. He would rather avoid that conversation. 

Then there was big brother. 

And much as he loves his big brother, talking or even writing a letter to him about girls would be awkward. His big brother’s face almost always turned red when they talk about him and Winry. So to avoid this embarrassment for both of them, he would want to avoid talking about it. He had one other choice. It was something that he was very good at. 

He would watch. 

May liked stuffed pandas or anything panda-related really. Her shelves were covered in little panda figures. When she got one, this big smile would form on her face and her eyes light up. Of course, her giant panda didn’t like the stuffed pandas. They would disappear. He had no idea…maybe he thought that they were competition 

She didn’t like perfumes. 

They made her sneeze. 

She liked books. She was almost as bad as him. But he knew enough that girls don’t like books as presents. 

She loved clothes but hated clothes shopping. He remembered one time that he was visiting her home that May and her mother argued about it for a solid hour. Her father just handed him some tea and patted his shoulder.

“You wait for a very long time. Come. We talk about your studies,” May’s father said. 

That wasn’t too bad until her father asked about when he was going to marry May. 

She liked her tea with no milk and a lot of sugar. 

She hated coffee unless it had a lot of milk. 

But he did know that she liked to try new things. He wasn’t quite sure if she tried chocolate yet. She never talked about it when she traveled. He thought that it would be easy to get. Chocolate was easy to come by where they lived. That proved to be wrong. It took him months and a few connections to get some chocolate. 

But it was worth it. 

Her first reaction was to sniff it then she nibbled on the edge of the piece of chocolate. Her face morph from one of confusion to one of surprised. She took a bigger bite next time then made a very happy noise when she finished the piece. 

“What is this?” May asked. 

“Chocolate.” 

She nodded her head. 

“I have heard of it but…never tried. It is very good. Thank you,” May said with a bow. He felt his face turned red and scratched his head. 

“You are wel…!” He was about to say when May kissed his cheek. 

She smiled brightly at him.

“Would you accompany to the gardens?” She said as she offered her hand. 

He smiled back at her as he took it. 

“I would love too.”

End


End file.
